


Poms of Monarchy

by White_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little fluffy, Cute, Hux Fest, Mayyyyybe hitaka but I'll never admit it, Pom Pom hats, silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunshine that surrounds Lieutenant Mitaka has all but dissipated due to a series of unfortunate events. This is intolerable and unfortunately Hux knows of the one way he can cheer his prized officer up.</p><p>My entry for <a href="http://ahuxaday.tumblr.com/post/149604716756/final-flash-prompt">Hux Fest</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Poms of Monarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Hux turned the cap over in his hands. For all intents and purposes it was a finely made cap, looking exactly like the General’s Cap Hux usually donned…almost. 

Hux cringed.

Two black pom-poms sat atop the cap like a pair of mouse ears from a children’s holotoon. He gave the hat a shake. The poms bounced around enthusiastically, puffs of dust filled the air, tickling Hux’s nose.

Pompoms…What was the Lieutenant thinking? He had repeatedly told Mitaka he did not want anything for his birthday, a day he barely cared for at age four let alone at age thirty four. 

And thus the cap was exiled to the back of his wardrobe for four long months…until now.

His thoughts turned to the Lieutenant.

Mitaka was not his usual self on the bridge today. The sparkle in his eyes had dimmed, the spring in his step was gone, his lips pursed, holding in the emotions that were ready to burst through the flimsy dam of his leaky constitution.

He still performed his duties impeccably, but a dark cloud had smothered the man’s usual sunshine and this irritated General Hux greatly. 

The rumors found their way to Hux’s ears. Rumors that Mitaka’s fraternization with Petty Officer Thannison had ended in heartbreak (which of  _ course  _ it did! The general had warned Mitaka that boy was not to be trusted). On top of that, Mitaka’s hamster (rumored to be named Armi), had passed away that very day.  Again, Hux had warned Mitaka that weak-natured pets were unrealistic aboard a respectable star destroyer as the  _ Finalizer _ . And against his better judgement Hux found himself unable to say no to those ridiculous cow-eyes of his, as he held that little ginger rodent to his rosy cheek.

The “I told you so” lecture Hux provided Mitaka on the bridge today did not seem to help matters either. After Hux was finished, Mitaka had excused himself to use the refresher and came out minutes later looking, eyes puffy and nose red.

Hux felt… _ something _ when Mitaka came out of the refresher, quietly sniffling and hiccupping. It was uncomfortable, this...feeling.

The tug at his chest…the ache. Heartburn, perhaps? And yet here he was standing in front of the wardrobe, staring at this atrocious cap.

He took in a deep breath and placed the cap on his head. It was surprisingly comfortable. Mitaka had done the necessary research to ensure the cap fitted Hux’s precise cranial measurements. He did not bother looking in the mirror. This was not for his own vanity. His best and brightest officer was in distress. And Hux made, above all else, the morale of the men and women of the  _ Finalizer  _ his first priority.

A hush fell over the bridge as Hux entered.

He strode through confidently, chin up, ignoring the chill of embarrassment flooding his veins. It seemed every one of his officers had taken notice of Hux’s new accessory though none dared to laugh nor comment. In fact the one officer Hux did this for seemed to  _ not  _ notice. Mitaka’s eyes remained focused on the control panel, pressing buttons, scanning reports, blinking back stubborn tears. 

Hux tucked his gloved hands behind his back and approached the panel, clearing his throat. 

Mitaka snapped to attention.

They stared at each other for several moments. 

Hux felt the sweat collect around his temples. The leather of his gloves stuck to the clamminess of his hands.

He watched Mitaka’s glassy eyes grow wide. His jaw tightened, lip twitching.

_ This was a mistake.  _ Hux realized, about to rip the damned cap off.

“General!” Mitaka squeaked, his face splitting into a smile so bright it seemed to scare away the dark stormcloud entirely. “You’re wearing it!” He gasped.

“Apparently, I am,” Hux said, keeping his dignified tone though he wanted to shrink beneath his greatcoat.

“I made those pom-poms by hand!” Mitaka beamed, proudly.

“Of course you did,” Hux said, casting an icy glare at some of the dumbfounded officers who  pointedly dropped their gaze from the festive hat.

“You know pom’s are very popular in Lothal culture!” Mitaka went on. “All the monarchs wear them you know. You are...well…the highest monarchy in the First Order and well, you should at least have one cap with poms on them! It’s okay if you don’t wear it every day. I hope you like it! I did make the poms myself, you know!”

“Yes, you mentioned this.” Hux said, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking at the man’s rambling. “Well, then. I thank you again for this gift. Now, if you excuse me, I shall continue carrying out my duties as the monarch, yes?”

Mitaka nodded vigorously, his dark eyes glittering. “If you would like me to add poms on the rest of your caps, just say the word, sir!”

Hux’s eye twitched, but he forced a polite smile. “Of course, yes, I will let you know. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

The soft melody Mitaka hummed whilst working was distracting and irksome. Still, Hux withheld his complaint, and found himself pacing by the Lieutenant’s work station occasionally for the rest of the shift, just to make sure the tune was still cheerful.


End file.
